Summer Talk
by Mato-san
Summary: Karena semuanya hanya omong kosong pagi hari di musim panas antara dua anggota keluarga Shima. Semi Canon. Possibly OOC and Hints!RenzoKinzo. Contains Incest. Mind to RnR? :9


Liburan musim panas adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga, bukan begitu?!

Jadi pada pagi-pagi buta di Kyoto, Kinzo Shima berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan kotak _bass _tersampir di punggung sambil menenteng beberapa tas penuh dengan barang-barangnya. Reuni keluarga memang selalu merepotkan.

Mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk sudah dianggap hal yang tabu bagi sang vokalis band rock tersebut, sehingga Kinzo hanya membutuhkan tendangan kecil di pintu rumahnya sambil berteriak "AKU PULANG!" sekeras mungkin. Tolong garis bawahi bahwa putra keempat dari keluarga Shima itu adalah vokalis band rock ternama di Jepang—amin—sehingga suaranya bisa dipastikan menggelegar.

Toh, tidak ada yang mengidap penyakit jantung di keluarganya. Dengan perlahan, Kinzo melangkah masuk.

Kinzo meletakan kotak gitarnya secara asal di dekat sofa tamu. Dasar, tak satu pun dari keluarganya yang telah 'hidup' di pagi buta seperti ini. Ayahnya mungkin tengah terlelap karena kelelahan. Lupakan kakak laki-laki pertamanya—dia telah tewas akan peristiwa Malam Biru enam belas tahun yang lalu. Kakak laki-laki keduanya, Jūzō, juga pasti sedang dalam mode tewas di kasurnya. Kakak laki-laki ketiganya, Hūzō, perkiraan dia sedang mengerang di kasurnya—menanggapi teriakan super dari Kinzo tadi.

Dua saudari perempuannya, Satsuki dan Setsuna… Abaikan saja. Mereka telah menempuh hidup tenang di Tokyo sana.

"Rasanya ada yang kurang…"

Ah, tentu saja. Renzo. Mengapa bisa-bisanya ia begitu biadab melupakan satu-satunya adik laki-laki miliknya di keluarga ini. Adiknya yang berisik. Adiknya yang pengecut. Adiknya yang mesum. Adiknya yang sama idiotnya dengan dirinya.

"Rupanya kakak sudah pulang duluan."

Sontak Kinzo menoleh. Tidak sih, dia tidak terkejut. Dia sudah hafal suara itu, mana mungkin dia terkejut.

Sesosok Renzo Shima tersenyum sambil bersandar di ambang pintu kediaman keluarga Shima. Ralat, dia nyengir. Latar matahari terbit di tengah Kyoto membuat cengirannya terlihat lebih dramatis dari biasanya. Cih, Kinzo tidak akan menangis lalu bertekuk lutut di hadapan adiknya sendiri cuma gara-gara Renzo memiliki cengiran berlatarkan matahari terbit.

"…Kok aku merasa kita seperti orang bego ya," pemuda yang jauh lebih muda kini memejamkan matanya singkat. Dasi True Cross Academy milik si adik bersurai merah muda pun berkibar. "Tapi memang kita berdua orang bego sih."

Malangnya kau dik, kalau bego ya cukup disimpan sendiri saja. Kinzo rasanya ingin menangis karena terharu, terharu akan kebodohan sang adik.

Ketipu. Ngapain juga dia nangis-nangis demi ketololan Renzo-Shima-Si-Tuan-Takut-Serangga.

Rambut Kinzo sedikit berkibar karena angin pagi. "Tumben kau pulang pagi-pagi," ujar Kinzo, irisnya langsung bertubrukan dengan iris cokelat Renzo yang tampak tenang. "Tidak ada misi tambahan, eh?!"

"Kalau pun ada misi tambahan, semuanya sudah keburu beres karena Bon dan Okumura-san."

Dan Kinzo hanya bisa tertawa. "Okumura ada dua, kalau aku boleh membenarkan."

Alis Renzo terangkat. "Okumura Rin. Aku tidak mungkin menyebut Okumura _sensei _dengan nama aslinya, Konekomaru-san bisa langsung memenggal kepalaku di tempat."

Kini balik Kinzo yang mengangkat alisnya. "Konekomaru sudah seberani itu?!" dia mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya sendiri, membuat dua jepit di bagian kiri rambutnya sedikit berpindah dari posisi awalnya. "Aku tidak menyangka. Sepertinya True Cross Academy sudah membuat gebrakan baru."

"Apaan sih," Renzo mengibaskan tangannya. "Konekomaru-san masih seperti yang dulu. Hanya jauh lebih hebat," ujar Renzo, menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melempar pandangannya sembarang arah. "Jika True Cross Academy menetapkan aturan untuk mengharuskan siswi di sana untuk memakai bikini setiap hari, baru tuh namanya gebrakan."

Sedetik kemudian sebuah kotak gitar _bass _mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala merah muda Renzo Shima.

"ITU BUKAN GEBRAKAN, _BAKA_! ITU MEMANG MAUMU SENDIRI!"

Adiknya memang sangat mesum. Kinzo malu memiliki adik seperti itu (meski ia kadang suka mencuri-curi pandang pada majalah-majalah dewasa yang dimiliki Renzo di kamarnya).

Renzo kini tertawa polos seolah tidak memiliki salah apapun. "Hehe, maaf. Itu memang mauku kok, makanya aku mengutarakannya padamu." Jelas Renzo, iris cokelatnya berbinar menandakan permintaan maaf yang tulus. Kinzo mendecih. Males deh, kalau si bocah keparat itu sudah mulai begini.

"Aku bingung kenapa kau begitu bodoh."

"Karena aku Renzo Shima?!" Putra termuda keluarga Shima menunjuk dirinya sendiri, masih dengan tawa—senyum—lebar di wajahnya. "Renzo Shima memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertindak bodoh. Tapi aku ini keren, kau tidak boleh meragukan kekerenan diriku sendiri."

Dengan malas Kinzo memutar bola matanya. "Aku meragukannya."

Cengiran kembali terbentuk di bibir Renzo Shima. "Aku bisa membuktikannya kok kalau kau tidak boleh meragukan betapa kerennya seorang Renzo Shima di hadapan setiap manusia di muka bumi ini."

"Bahasamu melankolis," decak Kinzo, melirik arlojinya. Sudah jam setengah delapan dan tak satupun dari keluarga Shima selain dirinya dan Renzo yang memunculkan batang hidungnya di ruangan ini. "Kau tidak akan bisa membuktikannya kepadaku ten—,"

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk kakakku yang manis."

Kinzo mendelik tajam seketika. "Ini baru awal Agustus dan kau sudah mengucapkan ulang tahun kepadaku?! Apaan tuh," desis sebal Kinzo sebelum menyadari sebuah hal. "Dan embel-embel 'manis' itu… Menjijikan."

"Kau memang manis kok."

Mulai malas deh ngelanjutin pembicaraan ini.

(abaikan saja fakta bahwa pipi Kinzo sedang dalam proses untuk merona tipis)

Cengiran mematikan Renzo Shima kembali tercipta. "Kenapa diam saja?! Masih memikirkan perkataanku ya?!" tanyanya penuh percaya diri, membuat Kinzo bersumpah untuk tidak melemparkan ribuan botol air suci ke arah sang adik—kali saja si pemuda rese itu memiliki alergi kepada air suci. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Kau memang manis. Apalagi dengan jepitan itu."

"URUSAI!"

_Cuup_.

Ciuman telak mendarat di pipi Kinzo dalam sedetik. Kinzo membatu di tempatnya sementara sang pelaku masih tetap nyengir ria.

"Aku bangunin Kak Jūzō dan Kak Hūzō dulu. Ah, Ayah juga perlu aku bangunin," ujar si pelaku berambut merah muda sambil beranjak memasuki rumah lebih jauh. "Kau yang harusnya diam, Kak. Duduk yang manis seperti wajahmu."

Wajah. Kinzo. Merah. Padam.

Dia butuh air suci _triple C_ sekarang juga. Untuk membasuh pipinya sekaligus menghajar adiknya.

* * *

.

.

Ciuman yang tadi itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka kan?!

"Anggaplah itu sebagai pembuktian bahwa aku itu memang keren, Kinzo Shima."

.

.

Dalam hati Kinzo telah berikrar untuk tidak berbicara panjang lebar lagi di musim panas ini kepada adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

* * *

**Ao no Exorcist © Kazue Katō**

**A.N : **Sebagai fic pertama di fandom ini... Saya bikin apa ;w; PWP gini, mana incest lagi. Yasudahlah. Toh ini bisa dianggap fic persembahan cinta saya kepada Renzo Shima, sekalipun dia benci segalanya dan masuk Illuminati tapi yasudahlah.


End file.
